Put some smile on your face
by Doctor Nope
Summary: Harry has to spending a month at St Mungo's Hospital due the injury from the auror's training. So Teddy went to visit his godfather to cheer him up.
1. The hospital visited

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter franchises. All rights are belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Ahem! Mr. Potter, By Merlin's Beard! Would you please sitting still for at least five seconds!"

The sharp sounds of a harpy err… healer startled him in surprised. If he has a heart condition related, he would had died from a shock by now. Still in alarming and traumatize from the recently event, he groaned, and send an annoying glared right back to the sources of his dismay.

His left ear was still ringing from the aftermath impacted but the healer won't let him has the time to recover from the dizziness, she's wasted no time and already started works on changing bandaged. Still sore from the injury, Harry kept his mouth shut at best as he can.

"See?" she mused to herself, "What it's so hard? We'll be done in no time."

'Easy for you to say,' Harry thought mentally. Seriously, do all healers are like these? and here he thought Madam Pomfrey was bad enough.

After what it seem like hours of struggling and Harry best effort, tried not to scratch his wounded scars. Finally, they're done with their usual routines, for now at least.

Waiting for the she devil in disguise exited the room, the young man sighed quietly in relive. It'd been three days since he's been trapped here, in this special prison made just for him. No matter how many years have pass he just can't seems to run away from the hospital, or maybe for the rest for his life. Complaining won't solve his life problems, not likely there ever were. Life's suck indeed.

Lost in thought, Harry finally succumb to his limit exhaustion fatigue. He decided it would be for the best to take a rest before the same healer came back and force him to drink more potions. As soon as his head hit on the pillow, his eyelids felt heavy by each passing seconds as times goes on. Almost lost in the land of slumber, once again Harry has another rude wake up. He moaned while try stirring himself steady, he didn't wanted another wave of headache came back again. Grumble to himself silently and slowly opened his eyes, and see the sources of the problem.

A certain blue haired boy.

For the first time in three days since Harry's been hospitalized. He smiled.

"Harry!" the four years old boy, ran up into his godfather's on full speeds and give the young man full embraced. As for a certain godfather seeming to be suffered the unexpected _attack_.

"Teddy! Don't squeezing him too hard," the boy grandmother's warned him. "You do not want the poor Harry here be hospitalize more that he already has won't you?"

The boy in question quickly released Harry from his own 'deadly' hugs. "Sorry…" he apologetic nervously, while looking down ashamed.

Harry was too happy than to be mad at his godson's small incident. Heck! He didn't even feel mad at all! Teddy was the best things that has happened to him since these pasts three days.

He patted the young boy head gently. "Good to see you Teddy, miss me much?" he said with a gentle voice, this somehow helped Teddy back in high spirit again. "So, how was your day? Care to tell me?"

"Well….umm..." Teddy said, while pondering whether what he did anything interesting today. "Oh! well this morning Grandma Andy took me to the toys shop and then we bought ice-creams before our next stopped to…"

* * *

**That it's for now from me. Take care everyone and stay tuned for more future chapters.**


	2. Book or no book

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter franchises. All rights are belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"I still don't understand just how did you managed to gotten yourself sending here solely from training, what kind of tortured from Auror's courses do they have nowadays," Andromeda took in a sharped breath and she continues, "This is absurd. Have they gone barmy?" she sighed, even though she's still looks displease. "Have they given you Blood-Replenishing Potion? Hmm… looks like you don't needed one, still young after all. Is that a new scar? I hope the Healer used Burn-healing paste on the wound there, it's really helps with the cooling down effects and no scratching problem afterward." As she said, while checked and examined upon Harry until she feels satisfy enough.

"Um… good to see you too, Mrs. Tonks." Harry replied nervously. Ever since Mrs. Tonks got the opportunity to talk with him, she's been complained non-stop. The only thing Harry could did at the time but to listening her criticized.

"Yes, yes nice saving Harry dear. Being polite will get you nowhere," here she's giving him a glared. "Not called me by my first name, it isn't that hard to predict your true intention." She answered him with triumphed expression.

Saw her settled down, Harry's relax a little. "Well, you known me Andy being Gryffindor's and all. I have to trying at least."

At first Andromeda seem wanted to arguing back, but she's controller herself. "Good to see you too, Harry." She officially greeted back to him, and looks more relaxed this time.

While the two adults had an episode, young Teddy looked quite puzzled for their strange act. The young boy did what most children do, he asked, "Are you two fighting?" he peeked at them from a book that he'd been reading. "Is Grandma mad at Harry?" he sounded worried.

This gets the two grown-ups attention enough.

"Wha-a no Teddy we're not fighting, we're just ah…talks. Yes, we are just talking." Harry answered nervously while trying to act natural. Andromeda nonetheless, her expression hadn't changed that much. "Grandma doesn't mad at him, Teddy" she reassured her grandson's, "I just warn him to be careful if he doesn't wanted get sent to the hospital again. Isn't that right, Harry? " she glanced over at him and remained unchanged appearance. The young man of the subjects, he's simply nodded to ensuring the young boy.

Teddy's noticing how his two guardians' appears more relax with one another. He's lighten up slightly.

* * *

"Great going Potter just great. Getting yourself in trouble and you just have to messing up ones again. What a perfect day to ruin your godson visits, bugger all." Harry grumbled to himself.

"You do realize this floor only treated accidents and Injuries, yes? Not a mental one," said the Healer. "Should I transferring you to the next floor for the head examination? Mr. Potter?" Despises how she sound strict, Harry could saw an amusement looks behind those glasses of hers.

"Stop teasing him, he's a bit on the dim side today that's all." Andromeda wasted no time and jointed conversations. She chuckled a little.

"Hey, I'm not a dimwit Andy," he felt ridiculous now. Seriously, why are they picking on him? Harry did wondering about this from the time when _the very same healer_, who had been treated and changed bandaged for him an hour ago. She's appeared to be familiar with Andromeda as well, an old acquaintance perhaps?

At afternoon, Harry had been given another checkup for the second time. He's really getting annoyed of the hospital standards procedure. Although, both Andromeda and the certain healer seems like having great time, exchanged conversations among one another. He didn't pay more attention for remainder of their conversations, he was bored stiff. He would rather spending time with his godson instead. Harry's recalled that Teddy should be in the main room for visitors, lucky enough it's not very far from his room. If he could sneaking away without anyone noticed him, now Harry really longing for his invisibility cloak. "Great just my luck." He admitted defeat.

Or was it?

"Grandma, I'm bored can I play with Harry please?" Teddy appeared nearby Harry's room doorway, he asked with a little hopefulness in his voices.

Andromeda looking back to her grandson's, "I do not think he's strong enough to playing with you, child. Your Godfather, however needed his rest." She replied and giving Harry a stern looks.

Saw the young boy sadden looked Harry immediately says, "It's alright see? I'm fine!" he said and moving his arms around. However, Andromeda didn't bought his excused. Harry hurried and try to thinking for another plan.

He looked his surrounding and saw something. A book that Teddy's had been read just this morning. He's quickly brainstorming.

"We don't have to play then, we could err… doing something else! How about…" he's hurry and picking up the book, "a book how about I reading you a book then, Ted?" Harry's grinning in victory for his successful plans. Until he rotated the book and saw its title 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'.

"…"

The room gone silent.

"…"

"Maybe I tell you a story instead, I mean who's really need a book, am I right?"

* * *

**Hahaha poor guy, I didn't really blaming him though. That book brings nothing but troubles, I mean think about it back to Harry Potter's Book 7 the whole plots are all about scavenger hunts and how a kid's tales could turn someone into a Dark lord, causing world (wizard's) war and so on. It's a night mare. So, yeah The Tale of the Three Brothers is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow main storyline, the end.**

**Anyway, that it's for now from me. Take care everyone and stay tuned for more future chapters.**


	3. Tell Tales

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter franchises. All rights are belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

With one hand holding a cup filling with Teddy's favorite drink, chocolate milk. Once Harry's agreed to babysit Teddy, thru a lot of persuading and numerous approached. Andromeda's finally approved Harry's decision. On the condition that he won't restraining himself too much, or try not to acting so tough. She then lefts them and went somewhere else, probably paying a visit to one of hers associate. Harry passed a cup to his godson, who'd been seated the nearby couch with an enthusiastic expressions. He took a seat right beside Teddy and getting himself comfortable on the cozy couch.

"What stories are you going to tell me?" the young boy asked with curiosity, "are you going to tell me the fairy tales or bedtime stories? Oh but it's not a nighttime yet hmm…" Teddy paused as he's loss in thoughts. But aren't fairy tales and bedtime stories are basically the same things?

While Teddy still loss in thoughts, Harry used this moment as an opportunity. "You know what, Ted? How about I telling you a fairy tales. It's should be fun," at least he hope so. Eventually, Teddy nodded in agreement with an excitedly expression.

"Alright, now where to start hmm… err… once upon a time?" bugger, he's not really good at this whatsoever. Since when was the last time he had read any fairy tales? Kindergarten school? Perhaps he could spicing things up a little, adding flavors and seasoning. Huh, it's just like cooking somehow, but which stories should he be telling his godson, Hansel and Gretel? Let's see if his still remembered how's the story goes; there were the boy's name was Hansel and the girl's Grethel, and they're in some way got lost in the wood. Then they got eaten by the wicked witch in the end? Or was it a werewolf that did it, hmm… he was a bit unclear on that part of the story's details. He was pretty sure there were a duck and a goose involves somehow.

Currently, the four years old observing his godfather and saw how the young man appears to be as if he got into a trouble. Just liked when the time Grandma Andy forced Teddy to ate the veggies, and he hates eating the green stuff. Sometime, while Harry had come for a visited at grandma's home, Harry gives him a chocolate every-time he has ate all the veggies as a reward, but grandma doesn't like it and she'd said it'll gives him a tummy ache.

"Ah-ha!" Harry suddenly rise his voice that make Teddy flinched in surprise. "Teddy? have you ever heard The story of the Three Bears?" when Harry saw his godson shook his head saying no, he's smirk a bit.

"Then it's settle, the Three Bears story it is then. Let's see... It was a peaceful sunny day. The Three Bears family's is quite unusual. They lived together in a house of their own, in a wood. They're preferred to live far away from the civilization as much as possible. The reason? Nobody never found out why though, or it could had been something regarding human related. In most occasions they enjoy scaring people, human in general.

The Papa bear is the head of the family. He is the most aggressive at scaring the living that are smaller sizes than him. Although he acts the harshest, he has a soft spot for his wife and son. He's a teddy bear who can change into a grizzly bear at any time.

The Mama bear is the Papa bear's wife. She didn't really enjoy scaring people unlike her husband and her son. She is the most strictest when it's comes to their house's if it gets too dirty. She can be furious when it's comes to her family's personals hygienic. On one occasion, the Mama bear jinxed a curse at Papa bear for not taken a bath, turning him into a frog for one whole day. From ever since, Papa bear learned to never to messing with The Mama bear.

Last but not least The Little Bear, he is Papa's and Mama's son. He as overweight and gluttonous. He has a huge appetite for food and he assumed to be least intelligent of the family. Alike his father, they loved scaring people out of their land and properties. And no he's not a pig but a bear. He got most of his father looks alright.

Then there was a little girl. She went for a walk in the forest. Pretty soon, she came upon a house. She knocked and, when no one answered, she walked right in.

At the table in the kitchen, there were three bowls of porridge, and she was hungry. So, she tasted the porridge all of the three bowls, and they're tastes horrible.

"Ewww, Yuck! these porridge are horrible!," she exclaimed.

So little girl went into the kitchen, she quickly setting up and preparing to cook the food for herself. The porridge as her main menu. When the porridge was done, she poured them into a little pot for herself because she has a small tummy for someone at her sized. Now all she could did but to wait until the porridge was cooling down, and remaining at home waiting.

After the porridge was cooling down she'd eaten it and it's tastes heavenly. After the food, she decided she was feeling a little tired. So she went upstairs to the bedroom.

She lay down in the first bed she saw at first sight. She didn't really cares if the bed was too hard, too soft or too small because she was very tired. Then she fell asleep.

But then, the little girl woke up and saw the three bears, and they're looking very angry. She screamed, "Help!" And she jumped up and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs, opened the door, and ran away into the forest. And she never returned to the home of the three bears again. The End."

As Harry had done told the story, he took a sip of water and asked his godson. "So... what do you think? it is a fun tales, am I right?"

Teddy blinked. "U-um I have a question?" he asked, "Does a bear really eat porridge?" Huh, that was a pretty good question actually.

* * *

**I wanna to Thank you for the people who: Favs, Follows and Reviews my story. Thank you so much!**

**As always, that it's for now from me. Take care everyone and stay tuned for more future chapters.**


End file.
